


Am I David?

by GeeGollyWiz13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Glee - Freeform, M/M, Stiles forces Derek to watch Glee, Teen Wolf, derek has feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/pseuds/GeeGollyWiz13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles is told by the girls to watch some stupid show about some choir? club? singing club thing?, Derek is not happy. But then, he learns that maybe he has more in common with it than he previously thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I David?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderlustlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/gifts).



> Okay, So, I had a different idea in mind. Spookybibi on tumblr suggested a song (which was lovely, and will probably use some day) but this just totally came into my mind. I couldn't help myself.

                “You got the popcorn?” Derek’s bored voice came from the living room sofa. Stiles snorted. He could smell it, and could probably hear the two cans of soda fresh from the fridge, cold in Stiles’ arms as the soda inside fizzed up.

                “I still don’t see why we have to do this. Since when have you ever listened to the girls?” Derek continued as Stiles sat down, placing the bowl of popcorn on the weathered cushion between them.  He looked at Derek, his face glowing from the TV light, the only light in the room. Derek was mesmerized for only a short moment (very, very short- so short that he would never admit it happened, _ever)_ by Stiles’ soft features before grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth.

                “They said it was good! And it was on Netflix, so I watched all the episodes up to this point. I didn’t start this one yet though.” Stiles replied, taking a sip of his soda. “They did say that it would be interesting to see how reacted, but I think maybe it’s just cause it’s going to be a major episode. Maybe someone gets kidnapped!”

                Derek rolled his eyes.

                Stiles grabbed the controller of his game console, pressing play, and they watched as Netflix launched the loader. Then, the screen began to play a high school band song, and the episode began. Derek was totally lost. He had no idea who any of the characters were, what they were doing. All he knew is that somehow, all these weird people were in some sort of glee club (seriously, those existed?) and they were up against the jocks of the school.

                “Okay, Derek. Now you see that kid? That guy is Kurt. Lydia said I’m nothing like him, save for my sexuality, but I think I would look kind of like him if I grew my hair out. You think?”

                Derek snorted.  But then he stopped. Because Kurt was being bullied on the show. Shoved into lockers, pushed around, threatened. It made Derek bristle a bit. Before, Derek would have had no problem. Sure, he didn’t like that he was being made fun of being gay (being a gay man himself), but he knew how to be tough, to hold his own. He always looked down upon those who were a bit weak, but didn’t take the chance to grow strong. But now? Derek stole a glance at the boy sitting next to him, on the edge of his seat, shoveling popcorn into his mouth as though it were his last meal. A fond smile almost graced Derek’s face. But things were different now. He’d been that way with Stiles, rough and pushy. Everything changed when Derek found Stiles in the woods one night, dragged away from his home by Scott, who quickly abandoned him in search of something he thought he heard.

                If they happened to wander back to Stiles’ room, laughing and a bit flirtatious, well, Derek blamed the scent of the mountain ash, wolfsbane, and some delicious herb that dulled his senses in Stiles’ left pocket. He never did ask what the herb was, or what it was intended to do.

                They’d kissed a week later after Stiles used a (completely legal firearm, Derek!) pistol in a hidden holster to take down a rogue hunter after Derek’s hide.

                Derek’s thoughts left him, leaving him staring at the screen. Now, Kurt was receiving a text from some kid- who the hell was that? Why did he need courage? Against the bullies? Derek snorted, yeah. No, what Kurt needed was some good bulk training and maybe a pair of brass knuckles.

                When the phone was slapped away, Derek heard Stiles let out a gasp, and he looked over. The boy was clutching a now empty can of soda, crunched and cracked in his hands. Moving slowly, Derek reached over taking it out of Stiles’ hand. Neither of their eyes left the screen. Kurt had followed the big bully (literally and figuratively) into the locker room and Derek winced. This was not going to be good.

                “What are you doing?!” Stiles yelled at the screen, watching as him and the bully (Karofsky? Was that the kids name? Derek couldn’t really remember) fought it out.

                And then it happened.

Derek covered his ears as Stiles let out a large gasp and then a blood curdling, shocked scream. Karofsky was kissing Kurt, passionate, sincere, desperate. The small moan the bigger boy elicited was something Derek could relate to. He’d done the same thing when Stiles kissed him the first time. But Derek had a feeling that this wasn’t going to work out the same way. Karofsky pulled away, and Stiles let out a strangled cry when he went back for seconds, only to be pushed away.

                “What!!! No! Kurt what are you doing?! He likes you!!!” Stiles was screaming, and flailing around on the couch. “Derek do you see that?!”

                Derek did. And he didn’t know what his body was doing. He was concerned about Kurt- having your bully completely do something that unexpected and ridiculous was kind of strange and rude, but then, he felt for the  jockish boy. He knew was it was like to be scared that his secret would be revealed, that everyone would find out and leave him, completely abandon him. As he found out, the secret he kept killed his entire family when it was found out. Or forced out, honestly.

Derek watched Stiles as he apparently "leaked feelings" all over the living room furniture. 

"Stiles...Stiles, am I him?" The words left his mouth, but he didn't regret it. Stiles stopped in his tracks, staring at Derek.

"Are you serious? Derek! Of course you're not! Sure, you're a big rough and pushy, but I know you would never really hurt me. Like Kurt will find out that Dave wouldn't hurt him!" Stiles replied, and moved the popcorn onto the table, snuggling close to Derek. "You are not a bully. You have no reason to be. And remember, Derek. It's just a show. Okay?" 

Derek nodded, and let Stiles cuddle him the rest of the episode. He knew he was being a bit foolish, but he knew that the boy's character just grew on him. He hoped he would have a happy ending, a good streak. That he would be able to be himself. Free.

********************************

Derek didn't watch the show again, but Stiles kept him updated. The season had ended, but Dave didn't get his happy ending. But Derek knew better. He didn't get his happy ending. Yet.


End file.
